Currently available methods and products for securing tie-down straps do not provide sufficient capabilities to secure extra unused lengths of tie-down material. As a result, extra tie-down material is often left hanging free from the item secured by the tie-down strap. The extra tie-down strap material may lead to unsafe conditions, such as when the item is moved by a vehicle.